No Way Out
by Pieree
Summary: Liburan musim panas menjadi tragedi bagi Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Gaara dan Sasuke ketika speed boat mereka terhempas badai, dan membuat mereka terdampar di pulau asing. Suatu pulau yang menyajikan teror demi teror tanpa adanya satu pun jalan keluar bagi mereka. "Di luar... aku mencium bau bangkai." Naruto/HinaSasuSakuGaaIno. Kolaborasi Yukeh & Zoccshan. CHAP 2 UP! R&R?
1. Terdampar

**summary**

**Liburan musim panas menjadi tragedi bagi Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Gaara dan Sasuke ketika speed boat mereka terhempas badai, dan membuat mereka terdampar di pulau asing. Suatu pulau yang menyajikan teror demi teror tanpa adanya satu pun jalan keluar bagi mereka.**

.

.

Malam itu hujan badai mengguyur suatu pulau di tengah perairan Jepang. Air laut terombang-ambing akibat sapuan angin, pecahan ombak di terumbu karang berderu keras, sampai sambaran kilat putih yang tak gentar menyongsong ke segala penjuru. Cuaca ekstrim ini juga turut dirasakan oleh pepohonan kelapa di tepi pantai beserta penginapan tua nan megah yang berdiri di atas tanahnya.

Namun nyatanya hal-hal seram yang terjadi di luar sana malah membangkitkan semangatnya; Semangat seorang pria yang saat ini menggenggam erat pegangan kapak penuh darah kental di bagian ujung tajamnya. Gigi-gigi putih itu berderet rapi saat dia mengumbar senyum mengerikan. Tangannya kian mengerat saat ia menjalankan kaki telanjangnya dengan langkah terseret, tak peduli apakah ia akan menginjak bercakan darah yang ada di permukaan lantai kayunya atau tidak.

"Kenapa bersembunyi? Ayo keluar..." panggilnya perlahan. "Tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan panas kita?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara kusen jendela yang bergerak akibat badai di luar sana serta suara ribuan tetes air hujan yang menjatuhi atap penginapan tuanya. "Oh, jadi tidak mau? Kau yakin?"

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara sendi lemari yang sedikit berdecit. Pria dengan sekujur tubuh penuh cipratan darah itu menoleh pelan. Ia pandangi lemari dua pintu yang memiliki sela gelap di bagian tengahnya. Ada yang mengintip rupanya.

Dia tersenyum.

Ketemu. Sang mangsa yang bersembunyi itu telah ia ketahui di mana lokasi keberadaannya. Hanya perlu mendekat sambil terus menikmati suara napasnya yang terdengar memburu. Tak heran saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan lemari, muncullah isakan tangis yang kian mengencang. Semakin membuat pria itu tak sabar membuka pintu dan memberikan salam ke seorang gadis cantik dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menatap sepasang iris biru itu dengan mata sembab yang telah berurai air mata.

"Selamat malam, Nona..."

Dan kemudian kapak pun ia ayunkan tepat ke ubun-ubunnya.

Suara pecah belah terdengar ngilu.

.

.

.

**NO—WAY—OUT**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Zoccshan &amp; Yukeh Presents...**

**(Sasuke—Sakura—Gaara—Ino—Hinata—Naruto)**

.

.

**one of six**

-terdampar-

.

.

Musim panas. Musim yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang yang berstatus sebagai pelajar di negeri Bunga Sakura ini. Libur panjang membentang, penjual es krim di mana-mana, dan tak lupa, kehidupan indah di pantai menanti untuk dinikmati. dan tentu saja hal tersebut tak dilupakan oleh sekelompok mahasiswa Universitas Todai yang sedang ingin berlibur bersama teman-temannya di kawasan pantai selatan Jepang.

Berhubung letaknya tak begitu jauh dari ibu kota, dengan modal sebuah mobil SUV keluaran Chevrolet milik keluarga Uchiha beserta persediaan makanan yang sampai mengisi satu keranjang penuh, lima manusia beda fakultas itu menelusuri jalan raya yang terasa lancar ini dengan senang. Jendela dibuka setengah, alunan lagu yang menghentak isi kabin, serta obrolan yang entah kenapa tak ada habisnya dibicarakan oleh mereka semua.

Mereka berlima adalah Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga. Tak lupa dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang kini sedang menyetir, dan juga Gaara Sabaku. Semua menikmati keadaan yang tercipta ini, tak terkecuali dua pemuda yang ikut serta di dalamnya, walau tak begitu ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan oleh mereka—mau bagaimanapun juga mereka bukanlah orang yang ekspresif.

Sebab pada dasarnya yang bersahabat di kelompok itu memang hanya para perempuannya saja (Sakura, Ino dan Hinata). Si pemilik rambut merah darah, Gaara, diikut-sertakan dalam acara ini oleh Ino karena Sai Himura, pacar Ino, tidak bisa ikut lantaran sibuk. Jadi Ino memilih mengajak Gaara, sahabatnya sejak kecil untuk hadir di acara ini. Dan untuk Sasuke, pria kaya nan sempurna itu memang sengaja ditarik Sakura supaya ikut. Tau sendirilah seberapa gencarnya gadis beriris mata _emerald_ itu jika sedang melancarkan serangan PDKT ke si pemuda Uchiha yang memang disukainya. Dan untuk Hinata? Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak teman SMA-nya, Kiba Inuzuka. Hitung-hitung sebagai _partner_ yang bisa menemaninya jika Sakura dan Ino disibukkan oleh kedua pria tampan itu. Tapi kalau Kiba terpaksa membatalkan janji mereka di H-2 karena kecelakaan motor yang mengakibatkan kakinya patah, apa boleh buat? Untung mereka berlima sudah bisa disebut berteman baik—walau kadang Hinata mengaku masih canggung dengan dua pria es itu.

"Eh, lihat! Itu pantainya!" di bangku belakang, Ino yang senang langsung mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela kanan. Tak peduli kedua lututnya menekan paha Gaara yang langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk tenang di tengah.

Sakura yang ada di sebelah kursi kemudi ikut memperlebar jendela, dia tersenyum leluasa dan mengiyakan. Pemandangan pantai yang biru disertai pasir putih tersedia. Manusia-manusia kecil yang hanya memakai pakaian mini bertebaran sebagai peramai. Bola voli yang terlempar ke sana-sini, benteng pasir buatan anak-anak berjejer, serta atraksi wahana bermain di pantai yang tersedia seolah dilakukan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Wah, iya! Jadi tidak sabar ke sana!" lalu ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke sebelah, ke pria berkaus hitam. Kemeja putih terbuka yang ia kenakan agak terayun pelan akibat sapuan angin yang masuk lewat jendela yang dibuka Sakura. Dia Sasuke, yang masih menyetir dengan tatapan datar. "Kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita sampainya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mata hitamnya melirik Sakura, lalu ia mengulas sebuah senyum singkat di bibirnya. "Lima menit lagi."

"Akhirnyaaa!" gadis bercelana pendek itu segera berseru ke belakang. "Hinata-_chan_, kita jadi kan naik kapal _boat_?"

Benar, mereka kan bukan cuma datang dan bermain ke pantai umum saja. Mereka ingin ke pulau Ame, sebuah pulau kecil nan cantik yang berlokasi tak begitu jauh dari semenanjung pantai. Tempat yang menyimpan _villa_ luas yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Katanya di sana pemandangan pantainya jauh lebih indah, bersih dan terkesan pribadi. Di internet Sakura dan Ino sudah melihat lokasinya. Ramai pengunjung sih memang—_fully booked_ semua, harga per malam di sana pun juga sedang melejit-lejitnya. Tapi kebetulan karena Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata, yang termahsyur itu memang terkenal murah hati kepada teman-teman putri sulungnya, mereka berlima diberikan tempat menginap selama beberapa hari di sana secara cuma-cuma, di tempat paling VIP, tanpa pungutan biaya pula. Siapa yang tidak bersorak senang jika ditawarkan menginap di _villa_ pantai mewah? Apalagi di musim liburan seperti ini.

Hinata merapatkan jaket biru pastelnya sebentar dan mengangguk. Dia menjawab sekaligus menunjuk _notes_ kecil yang ia pegang. "Mm, sebelumnya aku sudah menelepon bawahan ayahku untuk menyediakan satu kapal _speed boat_ untuk kita. Katanya ada dan bisa dipakai kapan saja, asal jangan sore."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Mungkin... masalah cuaca? Keadaan angin juga perlu diperhatikan sih."

"Kalau begitu, pas sampai langsung aja yuk main _boat_..." tawar Ino dengan cengiran. "Bagaimana?"

Mata bulat Hinata memandang sekeliling. Sakura mengangguk setuju, Gaara memandang luar jendela, tak menggubrisnya, iris _aquamarine_ Ino berbinar, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. "Baiklah, akan kuhubungi sekarang untuk segera menyiapkan kapalnya."

Gadis-gadis pun bersorak senang.

.

.

**no-way-out—yu-keh**

.

.

Para gadis berkumpul di sisi belakang dari _speed boat _yang tengah melaju sejak dua menit yang lalu. Kendaraan berukuran sedang itu tampak menjauhi bibir pantai yang tadi mereka singgahi, menjadikan pantai semakin tampak mengecil seiring dengan semakin menengahnya mereka ke perairan selatan yang tengah mereka lintasi. Mesinnya menderu halus dan membelah perairan. Beruntung Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda ningrat itu, terbiasa dengan hal-hal mewah di kehidupannya. Menjadikan _speed boat_ sebagai salah satu dari kendaraan yang tidak asing bagi kedua tangannya untuk dikendarai.

Berkali-kali Ino menggumamkan betapa segarnya angin siang hari yang berembus. Menerpa wajah dan tubuh, serta mengayunkan helai dan sebagian dari pakaian tipis yang mereka kenakan. Sedangkan Sakura tak henti mengatakan betapa antusiasnya dia untuk sampai di tujuan, dan rencana-rencana apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan selama liburan mereka, yang mana tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha menjadi objek utama dari semua rencana yang dikatakannya. Hinata yang mengamati teman-temannya hanya tersenyum, sesekali menimpali ucapan Ino dan Sakura. Kalau ia menjawab dengan kalimat panjang pun kedua sahabatnya tak akan menanggapi lama. Toh, Ino dan Sakura lebih sibuk mencari celah perhatian dari dua pemuda yang mereka sayangi itu. Hinata menggigit bibir. Dia jadi benar-benar menyesal tidak membawa Kiba Inuzuka ke sini.

Dilatar-belakangi oleh obrolan teman-temannya, Hinata menyempatkan diri memandang atas. Kedua mata lavendernya sedikit menyipit khawatir tatkala menatap hamparan langit luas yang digantungi awan kelabu yang tebal. Meski waktu baru lewat tengah hari, suasana mendung yang tercipta ini seperti menjelang petang. Gelap. Membuatnya sejenak lupa bahwa sekarang adalah musim panas.

Ke mana pula larinya matahari yang barusan mereka banggakan itu?

"Apa akan ada badai?" gumamnya tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikiran dan kegelisahannya.

"Yang benar saja, Hinata?" ucap Ino, merapikan beberapa rambut pirangnya yang jatuh berantakan di sekitar wajahnya akibat sapuan angin. "Ini kan lagi liburan musim panas; jangan merusak suasana dengan bicara yang tidak-tidak lah."

Sakura ikut mendongak. "Tapi Hinata benar, mendungnya tebal sekali," gadis itu menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih dengan tenang mengemudikan _speed boat _tersebut. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, Pulau Ame sudah dekat, kan?"

Alih-alih Sasuke, Gaara yang terduduk di samping Sasuke lah yang menyahut pertanyaan Sakura. "Kita sedang menyeberang antarpulau. Jadi kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi," ia mengulurkan _life-jacket _ke arah gadis merah muda itu. "Cepat pakai."

"Heeee..." Ino memberikan senyum geli dan mengerlingkan tatapannya ke arah Gaara. "Kenapa hanya Sakura? Aku kan juga tidak memakai _life-jacket_."

Gaara hanya men-_tsk__, _sementara Sakura yang melemparkan pelototan ke arah Ino. Ino terkikik, pun Hinata yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat ketiganya.

_Terkadang Gaara-kun cukup blak-blakan dalam menunjukkan perhatiannya, ya_—pikir Hinata.

Bukan lagi rahasia di antara mereka berlima bagaimana rumitnya hubungan antara satu dan yang lain. Mereka semua bersahabat—tentu. Tetapi Gaara jelas memandang Sakura lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Sedangkan di lain sisi, gadis bermata _emerald _itu hanya memberikan perhatiannya pada si bungsu Uchiha, yang bahkan tidak menanggapi perasaan Sakura secara terbuka. Tidak ada yang tau apa isi pikiran Uchiha _introvert_ itu. Di luar itu semua, Ino mungkin yang paling beruntung dari mereka semua. Telah dua bulan ini ia menjalin hubungan romansa dengan salah satu senior di kampus, Sai. Sayang orang itu tidak bisa mengikuti liburan kali ini karena tugas praktikum akhir yang harus ia kerjakan.

Sisa perjalanan diisi dengan obrolan yang didominasi oleh Sakura dan Ino, sesekali Hinata turut menyumbang. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Lautan terlihat semakin luas, air tak lagi tampak biru, namun kini sudah menggelap akibat memantulkan langit yang semakin kelabu. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, terdengar menderu-deru di telinga.

Sepasang mata bulat milik Hinata kembali mendongak ke atas, kali ini ekspresi cemas itu benar-benar tersirat jelas. Awan gelap menggantung begitu rendah, bergemuruh. Rasanya tak mungkin jika hujan tidak datang mengguyur segera. Kali ini bukan Hinata yang pertama menyuarakan kecemasan terhadap hal tersebut.

"Kupikir sebentar lagi akan benar-benar hujan," Sakura mendesah, memandang ke sekeliling, cuma ada lautan yang luas di sepanjang matanya memandang. "Kuharap bukan badai..."

"Kita belum sampai ke Pulau Ame, tapi di dekat sini ada pulau lain. Apa mau menepi dulu di sana?" Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan peta yang sempat diberikan bawahan Hinata kepadanya, juga sesekali mendongakkan kepala. Sepintas ekspresi cemas itu terlukis di wajahnya yang biasa datar; sadar akan betapa kontrasnya mendung yang ia lihat dengan prediksi cuaca yang ia lihat di berita pagi tadi sebelum berangkat. "Mau menunggu di sana sampai hujan reda?"

"Mana? Dari sini tidak ada pulau yang terlihat dekat tuh."

"Bisa kau percepat _speed boat_-nya, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. "Kita harus segera sampai. Kupikir hujan deras akan datang."

Ino melipat tangannya di dada. "Bagus sekali, aku akan kehujanan di tengah laut begini. Keren..." gerutunya sarkastis.

"Padahal kemarin prediksi cuaca akan cerah dan hangat," Hinata menggigit sebelah ujung bibirnya, merasa bersalah. "Kenapa jadi begini—ah."

Kalimat Hinata berhenti karena cipratan air ombak ya menyapu sisi wajahnya. Bertetes-tetes air memasuki kabin kapal yang bercatkan putih. Matanya pedih, dia berdesis. Sasuke yang mendengar keluhan pelannya pun segera menatap Hinata sekilas, lalu kembali fokus ke pemandangan depan. Angin kencang di tengah laut seperti ini memang sudah tak lagi bersahabat. _Speed boat_ mereka pun terombang-ambing.

"Aku sudah menambah kecepatan—kalian semua pegangan," intonasi Sasuke mengeras di antara deru angin yang berhembus. Gaara mengambil beberapa _life-jacket_ dan melemparkan ke orang-orang yang belum mengenakannya. "Sasuke, laju _speed boat_ kita berlawanan dari arah angin datang."

"Oh, Tuhan sedang bercanda dengan kita," desis Ino saat ia duduk di bagian belakang kapal sambil merapatkan _belt_ di _life-jacket_-nya. Ia menangkupkan telapak kanannya di depan matanya untuk melindunginya dari hembusan angin.

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Angin berhembus semakin cepat. Derunya terdengar semakin keras. Tak hanya memberantakkan rambut mereka dan menampar wajah mereka, namun juga menyentuh permukaan air laut dan merubah laut yang semula tenang menjadi berombak. _Speed boat _yang semula melaju tenang dan cepat kini harus melambat—mengalah. Disertai petir yang menyambar daratan, sapuan ombak pun makin keras menghantam sisi kapal.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" teriak Ino ketika _speed boat _terasa oleng ke samping.

"Kumohon jangan terbalik di sini! Kumohon!" Sakura ikut panik. Tangannya tak bisa lepas dari kursi kemudi Sasuke dan juga tepi kapal.

Siapa yang tidak ketakutan jika berada di tengah laut dengan kondisi cuaca yang demikian ganas? Sasuke hanya terdiam, namun ekspresi pemuda itu mengeras, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan _speed boat _untuk terus seimbang, sehingga dapat lanjut mendekati pesisir pantai dari pulau yang kini mulai tampak.

"H-Hujan!" pekik Hinata ketika menyadari tetes air yang terjatuh di udara sekitarnya. Awalnya tetesan air turun dengan laju yang pelan, namun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga tetesan gerimis itu berubah menjadi guyuran yang deras. Seakan air dari langit ditumpahkan seketika saat itu juga.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan!" Tak ada pilihan, Sasuke kembali menjalankan _speed boat_ sekalipun pandangannya memburam, baik oleh hujan, ataupun laut terpercik ke wajahnya . Jarak pandangnya berkurang drastis.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini…?" gumam Hinata, perasaan takut itu kentara sekali ada di wajah putihnya. Namun tak ada yang mendengar suaranya, ia cuma bermonolog dengan bisikan. Deru angin dan suara hujan hanya satu-satunya yang bisa terdengar.

Para gadis memekik ketika _speed boat _terbanting ke kiri—beberapa air laut masuk ke kapal membuat beberapa barang plastik milik mereka mengambang—namun bisa kembali tegak. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup, sedangkan hujan masih mengguyur deras. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang, tetapi keadaan sekitar seakan mengatakan bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam dan datanglah malam. Ombak menggulung, beberapa kali menerpa, dan tak hanya membuat mereka semakin basah, namun juga menyeret _speed boat _itu tak tentu arah.

"Aku semakin tidak yakin di mana posisi kita saat ini."

"Seharusnya kau membawa kompas!" kata Gaara, berpegang erat pada tepian _speed boat_ yang beberapa kali oleng. "Atau paling tidak, harusnya kau membawa kami lebih cepat sampai ke Pulau Ame!"

"_Speed boat_ juga punya batas kecepatan, bodoh! Kau kira mengendarai benda ini mudah!?"

"Jika tau begini aku tidak akan menerima ajakan kalian untuk liburan!" balas Gaara, emosi.

"Mengapa kalian jadi saling menyalahkan di saat-saat seperti ini!?" Ino berteriak melerai.

Sasuke tak merespons, karena sekali lagi angin dan ombak menghantam _speed boat _mereka. Awalnya kapal agak tertahan, namun di serangan kedua hantaman terkeras terjadi. _Speed boat _itu seketika oleng untuk kemudian terbalik. Semuanya berteriak terkejut, untuk kemudian teriakan mereka berhenti ketika tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menghindar untuk tidak terjatuh ke dalam permukaan air laut.

Hinata secara insting menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Air laut terasa begitu dingin, bagaikan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk pori-porinya dari segala arah. Berwarna begitu gelap, di dalamnya ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain warna biru kehitaman dan juga buih-buih udara yang melayang ke permukaan. Paru-parunya terasa teremas, udara menyusut dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ia ingin bernapas.

Hinata berusaha berenang ke atas, namun perairan yang terus bergerak membuatnya kesulitan. Laut seakan menariknya, seakan menjaganya agar tetap berada di bawah permukaannya; tak peduli sekalipun ada _life-jacket_ yang terus berusaha membuat dirinya terapung. Tiap kali ia akan menarik napas pun selalu ada air ombak yang mengguyurnya. Ada air asin yang tertelan—cukup banyak, dan hal itu mengubah kepanikannya ke rasa takut dan teror.

Ia tidak ingin mati. Tidak sekarang, tidak di sini, dan tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas karena matanya terasa pedih dan panas. Yang Hinata tau sesuatu itu melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya.

"Bwah!" seketika gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam ketika kepalanya muncul kembali ke permukaan. Terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan air laut yang tanpa sengaja telah ia telan. Tubuhnya menggigil, kepalanya pening. Hinata memandang ke depan, di balik tirai hujan yang masih deras, ia bisa melihat sosok familiar yang berenang di depannya, dengan sebelah tangan yang menariknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!?" teriak Hinata, ia segera menoleh ke sekitar. Seketika teringat kembali di mana ia berada dan mengapa acara mereka yang tersusun rapi ini bisa hancur sedemikian rupanya.

_Ino, Sakura, dan Gaara… di mana mereka?_—Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali guyuran hujan dan sedikit kabut yang melingkupi jarak pandangnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berusaha menyeretnya berenang. "Berenanglah, di depan kita ada pulau. Kita istirahat di sana."

Kepala berhelai ungu gelap itu mengangguk, kemudian turut menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang serasa kebas dan kaku. Air laut begitu dingin. Bisa ia lihat, ternyata entah sejauh mana ombak telah menyeret mereka tadi, hingga kini tepat di hidung mereka terdapat sebuah pulau kecil.

"Ayo cepat, Hinata..." Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Inilah gunanya mengapa pemandu wisata laut menyarankan kita untuk memakai_life-jacket_."

Butuh perjuangan untuk tetap berenang dan tidak terbawa arus atau angin. Jarak antara mereka dan pulau yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa meter terasa seperti berkilometer kilometer jauhnya. Terbawa arus air, mereka kembali berenang. Terseret angin, mereka tetap berusaha. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai di tepian, dan barulah Hinata melihat tiga sosok yang berdiri di tepian pulau berbatu kecil warna cokelat keputihan itu.

Seperti ada beban yang berat yang seketika itu terlepas dari dalam dada Hinata ketika melihat ketiga temannya yang lain, berdiri di tepi pulau. Mereka selamat—mereka semua selamat.

Gaara, Ino, dan Sakura segera mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Sasuke dan Hinata untuk segera mencapai tepi pulau. Begitu telapak kaki mereka akhirnya mendarat di daratan berkerikil, mereka membungkuk dengan lutut dan tangan yang menyangga tubuh. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan terbatuk, dengan tubuh yang bergetar kedinginan akibat air laut dan hujan yang masih mengguyur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Hinata mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan sang sahabat. Giginya bergemerutuk ketika ia paksa mulutnya untuk membuka dan menjawab. "S-Sedikit lelah dan pusing."

"Setidaknya kau tidak terluka—di sini banyak terumbu karang," sahut Sakura, lantas merangkul Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan, berteduh di bawah pepohonan di pinggir pantai. Awalnya dia niat bantu membasuh wajah Hinata, tapi dirinya terlebih dulu menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang meneriaki Sasuke dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Tadi kau bisa mati, tau—sudah sampai ke tepi bersama kita bertiga, tapi malah tiba-tiba terjun lagi ke laut?"

"Jika tidak demikian Hinata yang bisa mati," ucap Gaara datar, memberikan jawaban untuk Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "Hal terakhir yang kita inginkan di saat begini adalah salah satu dari sahabat kita, atau diri kita sendiri, mati."

"Ayolah Gaara, jangan bicara menyeramkan begitu," menghela napas, Sakura yang telah mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon besar mencoba menenangkan. Tetes-tetes air yang terjatuh dari dedaunan pohon memang tetap membuat mereka basah, gatal dan tak nyaman, namun setidaknya tidak sederas jika mereka tanpa perlindungan apapun juga.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku," jawab Gaara, mendudukkan diri di depan Hinata yang tengah terduduk dan menekuk lututnya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang juga terduduk di sebelah Ino di bawah dedaunan lebat pohon yang sama dengan mereka semua. "S-Sasuke-_kun_, t-terimakasih," ucapnya, gemetar oleh rasa dingin yang belum hilang ia rasakan dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

Ino menatap ke sekeliling pulau yang mereka singgahi. Tepian pantai yang penuh oleh pasir basah dan juga kerikil putih, lembut, dan kecokelatan. Pepohonan lebat tumbuh berjajar di sana-sini, dan hanya itu yang bisa tampak di pandangan dua mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"Perasaanku saja apa memang ini bukan Pulau Ame—tujuan kita?"

"Tentu bukan," sahut Gaara. "_Speed boat _kita terbawa arus, ingat? Sepertinya ini pulau lain."

"Bicara soal _speed boat_..." ucap Sakura, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Tampaknya mereka berlima selamat namun _speed boat_ mereka hilang terbawa ombak. "D-Dengan apa kita kembali jika tidak memiliki kendaraan?"

"Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan warga pulau ini untuk menolong kita," gumam Sasuke sembari memandang ke sekeliling, lantas menunjuk ke arah di balik pepohonan. "Mungkin di balik hutan sana ada desa."

"Kalau tidak ada?"

Ino melirik cemas ke sekitar. "Ada yang ponselnya masih hidup?"

"Tasku terbawa air—semua barangku ada di sana, termasuk ponsel," ucap Sakura, agak merengut.

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia cuma memegang dompet yang basah—sedangkan ponsel yang ia juga taruh di saku raib. "Aku cuma ada dompet. Tasku hilang saat kapal terbalik. Dan mungkin barang kalian semua mengalami hal serupa."

"_Well_, kita tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa," Dengan berat hati Sakura berkata. "Ombak itu menghantam _speed boat _kita tanpa pemberitahuan agar kita bersiap."

"Ya, paling benda yang tersisa cuma yang melekat di badan kita saja," Ino menahan duka saat ia kehilangan tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa—ada dompet, kotak _make up_ dan ponsel—mungkin hilang saat tadi ia tenggelam. Koper ungu berisi baju-baju musim panas terbarunya pun harus ia relakan.

Kemeja putih yang Sasuke kenakan ia lepas. Pria itu bertahan dengan kaus hitamnya. Duduk sendirian dan agak menjauh dari kerumunan. Sakura menatap pasrah Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu juga frustasi—namun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan barang-barang mahalnya yang hilang.

"Ah, a-aku—" Hinata merogoh saku bagian dalam dari jaket tebal yang ia pakai, dan ia berucap syukur ketika merasakan benda persegi panjang yang ada di dalam sana. "Ponselku masih ada."

Semua menatap terkejut bercampur lega.

"C-Coba hubungi keluargamu atau nomor darurat nasional—pokoknya siapa pun yang bisa membantu kita, Hinata!" Sakura berkata cepat dan antusias.

Hinata mengangguk, ia buka _flip case_ ponsel ungunya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Sebelum ekspresi lega yang ia tampakkan bertahan lama, lekungan bibirnya kembali menurun saat ia lihat layar ponselnya menghitam, tidak bisa menyala—tak peduli berapa kali ia menekan-nekan tombol _power _untuk menghidupkannya.

"Tak bisa menyala," gumamnya, kecewa. Apa karena tenggelam terlalu lama di air? Hinata sesak sendiri. Padahal seingatnya tadi siang baterai ponselnya masih penuh. "Tak bisa menyala. Tetap tak bisa."

Ino dan Sakura mendesah frustasi, namun si gadis berambut permen karet menepuk pundak Hinata, menenangkan. "Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Sekarang apa?" Ino mengerang lirih, antara kecewa dan lelah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tunggu sampai badai berhenti, lalu kita cari pertolongan," jawab Gaara, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengibaskan air dari helai merahnya. "Kupikir cuma itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Gaara benar," jawab Sasuke. "Kita tunggu cuaca buruk ini selesai dulu baru setelahnya bergerak ke balik hutan untuk mencari pertolongan."

.

.

**no-way-out—zo-cc-shan**

.

.

Rintik hujan mulai sedikit reda saat malam menjelang. Bersamaan dengan udara lembab ala tropis dan bau tanah yang menguar, Sakura Haruno terbangun karena perasaan tidak tenang. Mata hijau daunnya terbuka, dan menatap samar bahwa awan mendung yang sebelumnya menutupi angkasa perlahan-lahan menyingkir. Sinar _sunset_ yang indah membentang di cakrawala. Belum sempat dia terkagum-kagum dengan pandangan yang tersuguh, gadis itu terlebih dulu dikagetkan oleh serangkaian nyamuk yang mengerubuni tubuh mereka berlima—ya, sebelumnya saat masih badai, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di sini, tidur terlentang hanya dengan tumpukan daun pisang yang barusan dikumpul.

Sakura pun menjerit geli sambil berdiri, tangannya terkibas agar dapat mengusir segala macam serangga parasit yang menempeli teman-temannya. Dimulai dari Sasuke, Ino, Gaara lalu Hinata terbangun serentak. Pandangan mereka masih berat.

"Ada banyak nyamuk! Kalian tidak gatal?"

Ino langsung pucat seketika terutama saat paha putih mulusnya kini dihiasi bentol-bentol merah. Baru ia sadari bahwa hutan memanglah habitat para serangga menyebalkan. Segeralah dia bangun dan menepuk-nepuk kotoran yang menempel di _hotpants_ basahnya. "Kuharap kita semua sudah punya tenaga untuk menjelajah. Kita harus cari penduduk untuk minta bantuan..."

Disertai oleh anggukan kompak mereka semua berdiri. Tujuan utama mereka kali ini adalah menembus hutan. "Tunggu," Sakura menggigit bibir. "Apa kita tak punya _plan_ B—maksudku, selain ke hutan? Apa tidak bahaya masuk ke hutan saat menjelang gelap seperti ini?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Dirinya yang dari tadi berjalan paling belakang terus memasang wajah tertekuk saat melihat penampilan hutan lebat yang kini tak jauh di depan mereka. "Kemungkinan ada binatang buas."

"Ya, selain itu belum ada kepastian kalau ada penduduk di sana," Sasuke berkomentar. Pandangannya kembali menelaah pesisir pantai. "Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Tak ada perahu, sampah plastik, atau apa pun."

"Tsk, seandainya badai tadi cepat berlalu," Gaara berdecih. Ia usap rambut merahnya yang sudah agak mengering dan kemudian melirik sebuah kepulan asap kelabu di tepi hutan timur—tak seberapa jauh dari tempat mereka kini berpijak. Apa itu tandanya ada orang lain yang membakar sesuatu di sana?

"Menurut kalian itu apa?" Ino yang memperhatikan arah pandang Gaara menunjuk asap di bagian barat pantai. "Mau ke sana dulu?"

"Kau yakin, Ino? Kupikir Hinata benar, jangan masuk hutan saat malam. Sudah lain soal kalau kita bertemu singa, lintah, tumbuhan beracun atau yang lainnya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa selamat kalau kita tak bergerak? Kau mau kita berlima mati kering di sini?"

"Iya, kita akan bergerak, tapi maksudku jangan sekarang. Kita bisa mencoba menjelajah hutan saat pagi tiba."

"Kalau tidak cepat ke sana asap akan hilang dan semakin sulit kita mencari jejak—taruhan, di sana pasti ada penduduk."

Kali ini dua sahabat bersurai kontras itu cekcok. Suara yang cukup ribut itu sampai-sampai membuat mereka semua tak sadar kalau sudah ada kapak besi yang tertanam di tubuh pohon kayu yang telah ditebang setengah—tepat di puncak silindernya. Dengan detak jantung yang sama-sama berdentum, mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan siluet seorang pria dewasa berkulit _tan_ yang berdiri tegap di ujung hutan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Semua menatap lurus ke pemilik suara bariton itu, meneliti penampilannya lewat pandangan mata. Dari jarak sepuluh meter seperti ini, sudah dapat diketahui bahwa pemuda di sana memiliki usia yang tak jauh berbeda dari mereka. Tubuhnya terlihat tegap dan rambutnya jabrik kepirangan. Baju tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan otot-otot kekar yang seolah terlatih di _gym_. Tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung kayu kapaknya yang menancap, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang lentera minyak yang tak terlalu terang, membagikan keremangan cahaya jingga ke lima manusia di depannya yang kini memandangnya penuh makna.

"Suara ribut kalian terdengar sampai ke tempatku," pria itu mendekat dan kemudian baru mereka ketahui pemuda itu memiliki iris safir yang indah, dan senyum tiga jari yang menawan. "Tapi tak apa. Mungkin kalian butuh bantuan..."

Semua orang mendesah lega, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Gaara. "Kami butuh petunjuk arah... dan penginapan."

Dia tertawa ramah. "Kalian bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Aku membuka usaha penginapan tak jauh dari sini. Mau lihat-lihat atau mungkin coba menginap semalam? Hari mulai larut."

Sakura dan Ino buru-buru meringis bahagia. Setelah runtutan kesialan yang mereka alami akhirnya datang juga harapan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Berkali-kali mereka ucapkan terima kasih ke pria yang kini menjadi petunjuk arah menuju penginapannya, melewati celah hutan bertanah basah. Paling tidak nantinya mereka memiliki tempat yang layak untuk beristirahat dan mengeringkan diri.

Tapi baru saja Hinata akan menyusul memberikan ucapan terima kasih—karena teman-temannya sudah—bertepatan dengan itu si pirang di depan sana menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya lurus ke Ino dan Sakura yang berisik di belakangnya. Ia merilis separuh senyumannya, yang singkat namun dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan matanya mendadak lebih terbuka dan hanya terarah padanya. Sudut bibir orang itu memanjang.

Hinata tersentak.

Tampan, tapi terkesan mengerikan; ada makna di baliknya.

Sedetik berikutnya si pemuda misterius itu memalingkan wajah. Ia unjuk gigi, membagi paras ramah, dan kemudian ia berucap pelan.

"Oh, ya. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Dan satu per satu tragedi akan bermula dari sana.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**our notes**

(Y)** Ini kolab dengan Zoccshan. Kolab dalam artian gue yang nulis sebagian besar words, gue yang bikin judul, gue yang bikin summary, dan Jo yang ngetik beberapa, ngasih nama chapter, dan nge-publish #bacoked****.**

(Z)** Abaikan kalimat yukeh di atas dan biarin aku yang jelasin ulang. Jadi ini adalah fict collab pertamaku (Zoccshan) dengan Yukeh (Uchiha Yuki-chan). Kami memilih tema ini murni karena kesedengan si Yukeh yang lagi kambuh (karena dia pencetus ide awal—tapi kupangkas agar singkat dan bisa dikelarin). Padahal jujur aja di awal-awal aku ngga begitu minat ngetikin, tapi apa daya kalo emang udah naksir sama plot yang kita bangun rame-rame ini haha. Buatku sih kesannya menantang aja buat diketik. Soalnya kita berdua seringnya ngetik romance ala-ala FTV atau ngga humor preman sih. Jadi ya mohon maklum juga, ya. Oh, sama sekedar pemberitahuan. Ini kami numpang publish di akun Pieree (my lil bro). Si Pieree-nya mah ngga ngetik apa-apa :b**

(P)** Gapapa kok, santai aja. Walopun aku tau niat awal kalian numpang publish di sini; pasti biar kalian ngga dibombardir sama readers, kan? Toh, kalian masih punya banyak fict lama yang masih in-progress, masa iya udah buat fict baru lagi? :)**

(Y) **&amp;** (Z)** #gebukinpieree.**

**Intinya, kami berdua (bertiga, ehm, sama Pieree) berharap agar kalian menikmati cerita baru ini. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu loh, ya. Thankyou :)**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Yukeh &amp; Zoccshan...**


	2. Penginapan

**previously**

Tapi baru saja Hinata akan menyusul memberikan ucapan terima kasih—karena teman-temannya sudah—bertepatan dengan itu si pirang di depan sana menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya lurus ke Ino dan Sakura yang berisik di belakangnya. Ia merilis separuh senyumannya, yang lebar namun dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan matanya mendadak lebih terbuka dan hanya terarah padanya. Sudut bibir orang itu memanjang.

Hinata tersentak.

Tampan, tapi terkesan mengerikan; ada makna di baliknya.

Sedetik berikutnya si pemuda misterius itu memalingkan wajah. Ia unjuk gigi, membagi paras ramah, dan kemudian ia berucap pelan.

"Oh, ya. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Dan satu persatu tragedi akan bermula dari sana.

.

.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama kurang lebih lima belas menit akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Naruto membawa Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara dan Ino ke sebuah penginapan kayu. Bahan dasarnya terbuat dari batang pohon ulin—terlihat kokoh, berdiri tegak di atas wilayah seluas satu hektar ini. Penginapannya tak terlalu tinggi; hanya memuat tiga tingkat. Ditatanya pun dengan gaya lama, dan tampaknya benar-benar dibangun dengan pondasi yang diambil dari berbagai sumber daya di sekitar pantai.

"Tempatnya begini? Ukh..." Ino yang baru lihat tempat yang dikelola Naruto itu mengeluh pelan. Sakura menyenggol bahunya cepat-cepat, isyarat supaya si pirang itu tak terlalu berbisik keras. Mungkin karena saat ini langit sudah gelap dan hanya ada cahaya bulan, lampu jalan yang redup, dan juga lentera, tak heran penginapan ini terlihat agak menyeramkan dari kejauhan. Tapi siapa tahu, mungkin saja saat pagi menjelang kesan pertama yang mereka berlima tangkap sekarang bisa memudar setelahnya.

"Sudah sampai, dan silahkan masuk." Naruto meletakkan lenteranya di depan rumah sekaligus mematikannya—tentu karena sudah cukup banyak penerangan di sana—dan kemudian mendorong pintu besar di depan bangunan ini agar terbuka. Kelima sahabat itu masuk dan mengamati pemandangan di dalam dengan seksama.

Perabotan yang mengisi penginapan ini nyatanya tak jauh berbeda dari dugaan awal mereka. Masih begitu sederhana dan terlihat jelas kalau propertinya dibuat oleh tangan manusia awam yang tak kenal mode. Benar-benar timpang jauh dari gambar _villa_ milik Hyuuga di pulau Ame yang mereka lihat di internet. Tapi syukuri sajalah, paling tidak mereka bisa beristirahat di tempat yang layak.

.

.

.

**NO—WAY—OUT**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Zoccshan &amp; Yukeh Presents...**

**(Sasuke—Sakura—Gaara—Ino—Hinata—Naruto)**

.

.

**two of ...**

-penginapan-

.

.

Sekarang, di bawah keremangan cahaya lampu ruang tengah berdaya rendah, Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai kronologi mereka terdampar ke pulau ini; bahwa kelima tamunya ingin mencapai pulau Ame, namun karena sebuah kecelakaan mereka malah sampai ke pulau sepi bernama Iwaraku, yang jaraknya memang tak begitu jauh dari tanjung selatan pulau Ame. Gaara menjadi pencerita utama, sedangkan yang lainnya menambahkan komentar sesekali dengan raut sedih.

"Nah, kira-kira... apa di sini ada perahu yang bisa kami sewa untuk berlayar kembali ke Ame?" Sakura bertanya penuh harap. Tujuan utama mereka adalah berlibur di pulau indah; bukan cuma menghamburkan barang berharga di tengah lautan dan berakhir tidur di penginapan berbau apak—ya, entah kenapa hawanya agak sedikit berat di sini. Apa karena tak ada ventilasi atau jendela yang terbuka?

"Tentu saja ada. Aku punya sampan. Tapi sayang bahan bakarnya sedang habis. Harus menunggu kiriman dari kurir antar yang tinggal di tengah pulau."

_Baguslah_—Ino mendesah kecil. "Kira-kira berapa lama sampainya?"

"Aku tidak tau pastinya—dalam beberapa hari kupikir. Tapi kalian bisa tinggal di sini sementara waktu untuk menunggu kiriman bahan bakar datang."

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan dan mengangguk pasrah. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kalian butuh berapa kamar?" Ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduk di sofa rotannya. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang mengisi sofa panjang di hadapan Naruto berdiskusi sesaat. Sedangkan dua lelaki yang sengaja berdiri—karena memang tak ada tempat duduk lagi—memutuskan berpikir dalam diam.

"Lima." Sasuke menjawab pasti.

"Bagaimana kalau dua saja? Perempuan dan laki-laki tempat tidurnya dipisah?" Sakura memberi usul. "Mungkin setelah kejadian tadi siang aku tak akan sanggup tidur sendiri."

"Aku setuju." Ino menelan ludah. Apalagi kalau mengingat penginapan Naruto yang terkesan gelap dan angker ini. "Aku mau tidur bersama Hinata dan Sakura."

"Ya, terserah." Kata Gaara menimpali. "Lagi pula uang tunai kita juga terbatas." Cuma ada dompet Hinata dan dirinya saja yang tersisa—dan tak ada ATM yang berguna untuk menarik uang. "Dan juga, berapa harga sewa kamar per malamnya?"

"Untuk bayaran tak perlu kalian pikirkan. Santai dulu saja di sini. Aku sudah cukup senang ada pengunjung yang mau menginap." Pria yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya tersenyum.

Dengan perundingan singkat akhirnya mereka sepakat menyewa dua kamar yang letaknya berdekatan di lantai dua. Mereka pun memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Sesudah menutup pintu, Sakura membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran besar yang tersedia di tengah ruangan. Ino langsung menjerit karena banyak debu yang bertebaran dari kasur itu dan menarik Sakura agar tidak rebahan di sana. "Argh, Sakura!""

Sakura cuma menjulurkan lidah sekalipun ia menyesal juga membenamkan wajahnya di lautan debu itu. "Sepertinya kita harus mengganti seprainya cepat-cepat."

"Hinata, bisa kau minta ke Naruto seprai baru? Sepertinya barang-barang di sini sudah lama tak dibersihkan..."

Hinata yang baru menaruh lipatan jaket lembabnya ke lantai sebelah pintu, menoleh. Dia mengangguk ragu dan kemudian membuka jaket tadi untuk kembali memakainya.

"Eh, buat apa dipakai lagi?" Ino menarik jaket Hinata dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Kotor, tau..."

"Tapi..." Hinata memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Dia merasa kedinginan dan malu karena hanya ditutupi oleh kaus tanpa lengannya yang berwarna putih juga celana pendek. Berniat mengambil jaket, paling tidak menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, tapi Ino sudah terlebih dulu mendorongnya keluar kamar.

"Nanti kau kena penyakit kulit, Hinata-_chan_. Dan juga tak apa kan sekali-sekali pakai baju yang agak terbuka? Dadamu bagus; busungkan dong, jangan bungkuk." Ino berkacak pinggang, Sakura terkikik.

Dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk. Benar apa kata Ino—soal penyakit kulit. Jaketnya saja sudah seperti ditepungi oleh debu begitu. Menghela napas, Hinata keluar kamar. Awalnya dia lega tak menemukan siapa pun di koridor remang-remang di lantai dua. Tapi saat dia menemui Sasuke yang kebetulan juga keluar kamar dengan tampang sedikit emosi, Hinata malah memalingkan badan, menyembunyikan pipi merahnya dan berjalan cepat. Malu rasanya memakai pakaian tipis dan mini seperti ini.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Hinata berhenti dan menoleh cemas. "K-Ke tempat Naruto-_san_... mau minta seprai."

"Aku ikut."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu berdecak kesal sambil menyisir poninya ke samping. Kelihatannya Sasuke awalnya mengira jika kamar yang ia tempati bersama Gaara akan menyediakan dua kasur _single bed_, bukan satu kasur besar yang bahkan muat untuk empat orang begitu. "Aku tak ingin tidur satu ranjang dengannya."

"G-Gaara-_kun_ ya, maksudnya?" Hinata bertanya tapi kali ini Sasuke tak begitu mengabaikannya. "Kalau begitu... aku saja yang sekalian minta kunci kamar sebelah. Sasuke-_kun_ cukup di kamar, nanti kuantarkan. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku akan ke bawah juga."

"B-Buat apa?"

"Menemanimu."

"Itu tidak perlu... a-aku kan mau ke bawah, jadi... sekalian, mungkin?"

"Aku juga ingin ke bawah."

"Tapi..."

"Kau pikir aku mau berlama-lama sekamar dengan orang itu?"

Hinata diam sebentar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau dia punya keberanian lebih, mungkin dia akan minta titip ambilkan seprai juga ke Sasuke—agar dia bisa cepat-cepat ke kamar untuk menutupi kulit bahu, punggung dan tangannya yang tak tertutup seutas benang.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayo turun," Sasuke mendahuluinya menuju tangga arah turun, tapi Hinata di belakangnya menggeleng. Pria oniks itu geram juga lama-lama. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Karena... k-karena aku tak nyaman jika turun bersamamu..."

Raut kesal Sasuke seketika mengendur. Diam sejenak, dia berdesis nyeri. "Baiklah... terserah. Aku titip kunci kamar. "

Sasuke kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan Gaara, dan Hinata melemaskan kedua bahunya yang tegang. Kenapa dia jadi menyesal ya jika memikirkan ulang kalimat yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi? Dia tidak salah kata, kan?

Daripada berlama-lama, lebih baik ia menuruni tangga dan mencari sosok Naruto yang katanya ada di bawah—sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Untuk detik ini Hinata kebingungan. Mata _amethyst_-nya sudah menyapu sekeliling lantai satu tapi tak menemukan pria itu di mana-mana. Apa pun yang bisa dilihat Hinata tampak mengabur karena minimnya cahaya. Maklum saja, bangunan ini berdinding kayu—begitu saja tanpa dicat, sehingga membuat semuanya tampak lebih temaram. Lampu yang menggantung di beberapa titik pun bersorot lemah, bukan suatu pertolongan bagi Hinata untuk bisa menatap dengan teliti. Samar-samar suara rumpian Ino dan Sakura terdengar dari atas, namun entah mengapa serasa berasal dari jarak yang jauh sekali. Sepi dan sunyi; yang bisa Hinata dengar hanya sisa-sisa rintik hujan di luar sana, juga suara berderak lirih entah dari mana—mungkin beginilah suara alami semua rumah kayu tua yang ia pijak ini.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengusap kedua telapak tangannya di kedua lengan terbukanya yang mendadak mendingin. Ingin memanggil Naruto langsung dengan berteriak—agar ia bisa segera mendapatkan seprai dan kunci, lantas langsung kembali bersama Sakura dan Ino—namun itu tak sopan, rasanya. Jadilah Hinata melanjutkan langkah dan mencoba untuk melihat ke beberapa celah dari beberapa pintu yang terbuka.

Di bagian belakang, ada pintu yang terhubung dengan dapur. Di sana kosong. Cuma ada panci besar yang tertutup. Di bagian bawah ada api yang mungkin dihasilkan dari pembakaran batu bara. Hinata tak tau apa isinya dan tak berniat membukanya, karena itu ia beralih ke tempat lain. Kayaknya tidak jauh dari dapur dan ruang tengah, ia menemukan sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu ditutup rapat. Kemungkinan besar sih kamar Naruto. Tapi kenapa bagian dalam ruangannya seperti tak ada cahaya penerangan sama sekali—gelap begitu?

Dengan penuh rasa heran Hinata mencoba mendorong pintu kayu tersebut dengan kelima jarinya. Tapi ketika pintu nyaris terbuka dan cahaya dari luar memasuki kamar—

Ada tangan _tan_ dari balik tubuhnya yang menarik kenop pintu. Begitu cepat dan kencang, hingga papan kayu itu kembali tertutup secara sempurna lagi. Suara tutupan pintu yang keras membuat Hinata terkejut dan memutar badan. Ada sosok Uzumaki Naruto di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum dalam diam. Tatapan yang cukup sayu menatapnya dalam.

Hinata yang syok lantas gentar dan berniat bergerak menyamping agar posisi mereka yang berhadapan tak lagi terlalu dekat. "M-Ma-Maaf... k-kupikir k-kau ada di sana, j-jadi—"

"Tak apa." Tangan Naruto menekan pundaknya, menghentikan pergerakannya dan membuat punggung Hinata menghimpit papan pintu. Lembut tapi seolah memaksa agar Hinata tak ke mana-mana dulu. Dan tidak tau kenapa, tangan Naruto yang ada di bahunya agak melorot, seolah-olah lagi membelai kulit putih Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Dan pria itu tak cuma melakukannya sekali, melainkan berkali-kali. Hinata merinding luar biasa, agak membatu juga. Lalu pemuda pirang itu tersenyum. "Asal tak kau ulangi lagi."

Hinata tak tahu dan Hinata tak paham. Yang jelas kakinya bergetar lemas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa henti. Wajah ramah Naruto di depannya pun tak menolong keadaan. Jadi ia cuma bisa meringis dan menunduk, hingga Naruto memundurkan langkah dengan sendirinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang rapi—di dalam sana berantakan dan kotor, hendak kubersihkan besok," Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu yang tertutup dengan dagunya. "Nah, tadi kau mencariku, kan? Ada apa?"

Hinata menelan ludah, masih berusaha mengarahkan perhatiannya pada lantai. "Se-Seprai... dan kunci kamar baru."

"Jadi tiga kamar, ya?" Naruto menimbang-nimbang sesaat dan kemudian beralih ke papan gantungan kunci kamar yang ada di samping dinding pintu masuk. Ia ambil sebuah kunci berkarat dari sana dan mengambil beberapa kain bersih dari lemari yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ini semua yang kau butuhkan. Oh, ya. Aku juga memberikan kalian handuk dan baju mandi. Kebetulan di sini aku punya banyak. Siapa tahu kalian membutuhkan pakaian sementara." Ia serahkan semua itu ke Hinata yang kelihatan agak keberatan membawanya—dia jadi menyesal menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk membantunya, karena saat ditawari bantuan oleh Naruto, jelas Hinata juga langsung menolak.

Sesampainya di lantai dua dengan susah payah. Hinata terlebih dulu ke kamar para perempuan untuk menaruh seprai baru dan segala macam barang yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepada mereka. Tapi tahu-tahu saat membuka pintu, yang ia temui adalah Sakura dan Ino yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan panik dan terkejut.

Hinata meletakkan barangnya di atas meja dan kemudian menelan ludah. "Ada apa?"

"A-Ada... bercak." Sakura menunjuk ke arah kasur mereka yang seprainya sudah ditarik setengah. Hinata ikut memperhatikan dan juga terperangah menatapnya.

Ternyata di balik seprai mereka, ada kasur kusam dengan corak warna merah kecokelatan dan kuning yang cukup luas. Yang merah kecokelatan begitu mencolok di bagian tengah, dengan beberapa tetes-tetes kecil di sekitarnya yang menuju ke tepi, sedangkan bercak yang kuning membentuk bulatan-bulatan besar tak beraturan di kasur, menjadi gradasi tersendiri.

Kalau yang kuning, itu bisa jadi bekas keringat.

Tapi kalau yang merah kecokelatan... itu apa?

.

.

**no-way-out—yu-keh**

.

.

Hujan kembali turun saat tengah malam. Menghujani atap tanpa henti dengan ribuan tusukan air dingin dari atas langit. Gemuruh awan terdengar kasar dan petir pun tak segan lagi menyambar ke mana-mana.

Dan di malam ini, entah sudah hitungan keberapa, gelegar petir kembali tercipta sampai kali ini Haruno Sakura pun bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu meringis pelan saat ia saksikan kedua temannya, yang telah memakai baju handuk dan bergulung selimut, masih tidur lelap di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ia yang saat itu berposisi di tengah kasur menelan ludah. Dia pandangi jendela kamar tanpa gorden yang memberikannya pemandangan ekstrim—menampilkan daun dan rerantingan pohon yang terombang-ambing oleh tamparan hujan dan angin, mengetuk-ngetuk kasar permukaan jendela, dan kadang diselingi oleh kilauan sedetik dari cahaya putih di luar sana.

Menakutkan.

"Ino, bangun dong..." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si pirang, tapi nihil, menyahut pun tak Ino lakukan. Karena Hinata juga sama, tidak bisa bangun, akhirnya Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras lewat hidung dan memasang wajah merengut.

Rasanya tidak enak sekali kalau terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Suhu dingin yang tersedia sama sekali tak membantu, malah membuat Sakura tak bisa tidur nyenyak seperti biasa. Energinya seolah _full_ sekalipun matanya masih meminta untuk kembali ditutup. Jadilah Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan menyeret ke luar kamar dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang cukup gelap. Inginnya ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum—mungkin di dapur ada persediaan. Tapi ketika ia baru meletakkan kaki di salah satu anak tangga, ada bebauan yang cukup mencolok di indra penciumannya. Begitu menusuk sampai keubun-ubun.

Bau busuk apa ini?

Sakura mual seketika. Terlebih lagi saat terbayang ulang pemandangan mengerikan di balik seprai yang sempat ia dan kedua sahabat perempuannya tiduri—banyak bercak aneh. Gaara dan Sasuke yang menelitinya sempat berkata kalau itu cuma kotoran sederhana. Tumpahan kopi atau mungkin kuah makanan, misalnya. Tapi Sakura tak mau percaya semudah itu—sekalipun mereka berlima setuju tak perlu membicarakan hal tersebut ke Naruto; takut pria itu tersinggung karena keluhan tak berarti mereka.

Tapi tunggu. Dibanding memikirkan hal tersebut, bau yang tadi ia cium semakin pekat dan menusuk. Sakura sampai menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Kenapa tiba-tiba bau bangkai? Apa bau itu berasal dari lantai satu? Ada apa di sana?

Sakura berniat memeriksa, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya luar biasa tersentak saat ia mengingat hal yang pernah ia dapati dari tontonannya di televisi. Bukannya ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa bau bangkai adalah petanda kalau makhluk gaib ada yang sedang berdekatan dengannya?

Luar biasa merinding, Sakura urung ke bawah dan memilih memasuki kamar orang yang ada di dekat tangga. Awalnya dia nyaris memekik kencang karena sadar kalau ruangan yang ia masuki itu bukanlah kamar ia, Ino dan Hinata—dia salah kamar. Tapi karena tau bahwa orang yang sedang menempati tempat tidur besar itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura langsung mendesah lega dan berjalan mendekat.

Dia mencoba menaiki kasur tanpa izin dan menyelinapkan tubuhnya di balik selimut Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Dia peluk tubuh pria itu erat-erat dan kemudian membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum tidur, pelukan Sakura terlepas oleh kedua tangan Sasuke yang baru terbangun.

"Sakura?" _onyx_-nya menatap terkejut dan heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa di sini?"

"A-Aku..." suara Sakura terbata oleh rasa malu juga rasa takut yang masih terasa. Kedua pipinya memerah sangat, ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memasuki kamar laki-laki dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. "Di luar—aku mencium bau bangkai," akunya pelan.

Sasuke bergeming, masih tak melepaskan pandangan dari dua iris _emerald _yang menatapnya dengan rasa takut—namun sepertinya tak ada candaan di sana.

"Mungkin itu bau binatang yang mati membusuk," Sasuke meringsut menjauh, lantas terduduk di tepi ranjang. "Di sekitar rumah ini adalah hutan. Bisa saja bau bangkai bintang terbawa kemari oleh angin."

Untuk sejenak, Sakura terdiam. Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, debar di jantungnya bisa perlahan kembali normal. Tidak mustahil juga, kan? Lumayan masuk akal. Namun tetap ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya—entahlah kenapa.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang meliriknya dengan tatapan datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "A-Aku ingin mengambil air minum. Tapi kemudian bau itu tercium, dan aku…" suara Sakura semakin memelan dan tidak terdengar. Tiba-tiba ia sangat merasa malu karena telah bertindak konyol dan kekanakan. Apalagi di depan Sasuke—orang pertama yang paling tak ingin Sakura perlihatkan perilaku konyolnya.

Sasuke mengambil gelas yang tertaruh di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, lantas mengulurkannya ke Sakura. "Sebelum mandi aku sempat ambil minum dari dapur untuk persediaan. Ambil saja."

Dengan kikuk, Sakura menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn. Bawa saja ke kamarmu. Apa perlu kuantar?"

Sakura menggeleng, meski hanya karena satu pertanyaan simpel demikian, debaran jantungnya kembali berakselerasi, meski bukan karena takut. "Tidak usah."

"Baiklah."

Sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam, Sakura beranjak dari ranjang, untuk kemudian melangkah dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Di luar kamar Sasuke, gadis itu menghela napas dan mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya, dan ia genggam gelas berisi air putih itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Bau bangkai yang anyir masih tercium, namun ia bisa mengabaikannya.

.

.

**no-way-out—zo-cc-shan**

.

.

Sejak terbangun di pagi yang masih belia, Gaara sudah berpikir bahwa mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama menginap di penginapan Naruto. Selain pastinya merepotkan pemilik rumah, pastinya keluarga atau teman-teman mereka khawatir karena mereka tidak bisa dihubungi dengan apa pun. Naruto memang bilang bahwa pemasok bahan bakar untuk sampannya baru akan datang beberapa hari lagi, namun tak ada salahnya Gaara berusaha mencari pertolongan dari penduduk sekitar sini juga, kan?

Keluar dari kamar, ia berpapasan dengan Ino di lorong. Gadis tampak segar dengan tetes-tetes air yang membasahi wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi kaus longgar dan celana pendek. Gaara menebak pasti baju-baju itu dipinjamkan Naruto.

"Hei, Gaara," sapa Ino. "Naruto sedang memasak di dapur, dan dia bilang kita bersiap saja untuk sarapan bersama."

"Oke. Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Ino tampak mengusap-usap kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Keran tidak terlalu banyak mengalirkan air—aku merasa belum bersih sekalipun sudah mandi dan memakai sabun. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin segera pulang."

Gaara masih menatap Ino, untuk kemudian pemuda itu beranjak mendekat dan menyapukan jempol kanannya ke sisi leher Ino.

Sang gadis terkesiap dan menatap terkejut.

Gaara memundurkan diri, lantas mengangkat telapak tangannya dan memandang datar ke arah gadis di depannya. Ada segumpal kecil busa berwarna putih di jempol Gaara. "Sabun. Kau tidak benar-benar membersihkan dirimu."

Menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan, Ino tertawa kecil lantas mengusap lehernya sendiri. "Kupikir kau ingin menggodaku," ia menyikut Gaara yang seketika melengkungkan bibir ke bawah—ekspresi terganggu. "Mentang-mentang di sini tidak ada Sai."

Gaara mendengus, lantas mengalihkan pandang dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"Ah ya! Naruto juga bilang sebelum mandi kau minta saja baju ke dia—kemarin dia hanya memberi pakaian pinjaman ke aku, Sakura, dan Hinata," ucap Ino menatap pada punggung pemuda berhelai merah yang masih melangkah dan tak menoleh.

Menghela napas, Ino melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar.

Mandi saja tidak nyaman sekali. Ia ingin segera keluar dari penginapan ini—ah, bukan; pulau ini.

.

.

**no-way-out—yu-keh**

.

.

Sarapan berjalan dengan lancar dan tenang. Obrolan didominasi oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino, dengan ketiga remaja yang lain sesekali menimpali. Naruto ternyata berumur tiga puluh dua tahun—berbeda sepuluh tahun dari mereka semua. Merupakan pribadi yang baik dan ramah. Terbukti jelas dari dia yang begitu _welcome_ pada lima orang asing yang baru saja dia tampung kemarin sore. Pemuda itu juga tampaknya ceria—senantiasa tertawa dan melontarkan candaan yang membuat Ino terkikik atau Sakura yang tersenyum kecil.

Namun Hinata belum berani untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke pemuda berhelai pirang itu. Bayangan malam sebelumnya senantiasa terlintas, dan entah mengapa masih membuatnya merinding tanpa sadar. Cara Naruto menatapnya, tersenyum, atau bahkan telapak tangan yang membelai bahunya. Mungkin Hinata hanya terlalu malu karena kemarin adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia berada sedemikian dekat dengan lawan jenisnya, ditambah juga untuk pertama kalinya tangan kaum adam menyentuhnya dengan cara demikian.

_Aku sangat berlebihan_—pikir gadis itu, menghela napas, lantas menyendok makanan yang berada di mangkuknya.

Sup _miso_ dengan campuran daging yang teriris kecil dan kotak. Tidak buruk untuk mengawali hari, rasanya. Hinata mengarahkan satu sendok sup ke mulut, lantas mengunyahnya. Terkejut dalam hati ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang memanjakan indera pengecapnya. Kaldu yang kental, mi yang empuk, dan daging yang kenyal dan berasa.

Meski tinggal sendiri, sepertinya Naruto cukup mandiri dan bisa memasak dengan baik.

"Apa kau suka, Hinata?"

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya ketika suara itu terdengar—namun buru-buru ia menguasai diri. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto yang berhenti berbicara dengan keempat temannya, kini menatapnya dan tersenyum. Saat pertama kali memasuki rumah ini, mereka berenam memang sudah tukar-tukaran nama, wajar jika Naruto tau namanya.

Tapi... tidak tau kenapa pertanyaan Naruto tadi seperti ada yang janggal.

Membalas senyum pemuda itu, Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Enak, Naruto-_san_. Kau pintar memasak, terima kasih."

Wajah Naruto tampak lebih ceria oleh senyum lebarnya. "Begitu? Syukurlah. Di pulau kecil ini termasuk susah mendapatkan bahan makanan—tapi untung aku masih punya persediaan yang baru kudapat sebelum kalian kemari."

Hinata mengangguk, dan kembali menunduk menyuapkan satu sendok supnya. Ia suka dengan dagingnya—sepertinya direbus lama hingga seluruh kuahnya meresap sempurna. Hinata melanjutkan makan dengan diam, sembari sesekali memerhatikan obrolan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya, dan sesekali mengomentari. Hingga obrolan berhenti ketika Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," ucapnya, lantas tanpa menunggu respon yang lain, segera ia berbalik dan melangkah.

"Mau ke mana, Gaara?" tanya Sakura, namun tidak mendapat respons. "Ada apa?"

Ino menyikut pinggang Sakura dan memberi senyum penuh arti. "Apa kau tidak mau cari tau sendiri? Sekalian jalan-jalan dengan dia."

"Ish, Ino hentikan," matanya tanpa sadar melirik ragu ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan tetap menikmati sarapannya yang masih tersisa. Hela napas kecewa pada akhirnya yang terhembus dari hidung Sakura.

"Mungkin Gaara-_kun_ hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekeliling..." ucap Hinata menyampaikan pendapat.

"Apa tak apa?" tanya Ino ragu, menatap ke arah pintu depan yang baru saja dilewati Gaara. "Dia belum terlalu mengenal daerah ini."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau susul dia, Hinata," usul Sakura. "Pasti lebih baik jika tidak sendiri di tempat asing."

"E-Eh?"

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke datar, meminum air putih di gelas miliknya. "Dia bukan balita."

"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Aku bisa saja menemaninya tetapi ada yang harus kulakukan. Jadi mungkin benar, Hinata saja yang menyusul."

Hinata sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan benar-benar hendak menyusul Gaara, sebelum ia kembali terduduk secara paksa ketika tangannya ditarik sedikit keras.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke, memandang datar ke arahnya sembari melepas pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Bagaimanapun ini daerah asing," desak Ino. "Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya?"

Tampak kesal dan penat, akhirnya Sasuke berdecak lelah. "Baiklah aku yang akan menyusulnya, jika itu bisa membuat kalian tenang."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ biar aku saja—"

"Kau di sini saja, Hinata," ucap Sasuke, dengan nada yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi. "Aku akan menjaga rambut merah itu. Lagipula hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi di pagi hari cerah seperti ini?"

Hinata hanya memandang Sasuke dan tidak membalas. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memang benar. Meski pulau ini adalah dikelilingi oleh hutan dan semak di mana-mana, mereka akan aman. Hal buruk seperti apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi? Hewan buas? Memikirkannya saja terasa berlebihan dan konyol.

.

.

**no-way-out—zo-cc-shan**

.

.

Sisa-sisa hujan hari sebelumnya terlihat jelas di tanah yang becek dan pepohonan yang basah, sesekali meneteskan air dari ujung dedaunannya. Bau tanah tersentuh hujan sangat terasa menguar di udara. Hujan memang telah berhenti, dan kini pagi tampak cerah dan terang oleh sinar matahari yang terpancar di langit tanpa awan setitik pun. Begitu khas musim panas—entah mengapa hari sebelumnya cuaca bisa demikian ekstrim.

Melintasi hutan lebat yang berada di sekitar rumah Naruto, pada akhirnya Gaara menjejakkan kaki di wilayah pesisir. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap hutan lebat yang ada di belakangnya. Rumah Naruto tak tampak, tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon tua dan rimbun yang ada. Heran juga, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahan hidup sendiri demikian? Seingat Gaara, belum satupun rumah lain yang ia lihat di pulau ini, begitu pula dengan manusia yang menghuninya.

Mengalihkan pandang, Gaara menatap ke sekitar. Di sinilah kemarin ia dan yang lain terdampar. Iris _jade_-nya memandang ke lautan yang berkelip tertimpa sinar mentari. Lautan yang tampak tenang dengan ombak-ombak kecil—sangat kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya. Batas horizon tampak di sana, dan tidak ada pulau lain, atau perahu lain, yang terlihat olehnya dan bisa ia mintai tolong.

Mustahil kalau tak ada rumah penduduk lain, kan? Pasti ada walaupun ia tak tau dimana tempatnya. Karena pemikiran tersebut pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melangkah menyusuri pesisir. Udara terasa sejuk, angin berhembus lirih menggerakkan helai-helai merah di sekitar kepala dan wajahnya. Meski memakai sandal, kakinya masih menginjak tanah pesisir berkerikil putih yang becek dan melekatkan pasir-pasir halus di telapak kakinya. Pantai yang indah, pulau yang tenang.

Terlalu tenang hingga Gaara merasa seakan hanya ia yang hidup di sana.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia melangkah menyusuri pesisir, hingga pandangannya mengarah ke suatu koordinat di depan sana. Seorang laki-laki tampak berjalan pelan keluar dari arah hutan, dengan punggungnya yang memikul potongan-potongan kayu. Segera saja Gaara mempercepat langkah, bahkan berlari, sembari berteriak. "Tunggu."

Objek panggilannya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Rupanya seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar lebih dari separuh abad. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan heran, menanti pemuda itu untuk berhenti berlari dan sampai di depannya.

"Maaf mengganggu," Gaara mengangguk sejenak sebagai salam hormat. Gaara ingin langsung bertanya _to the point_. Mungkin bapak itu tau penduduk lain yang menyediakan jasa sewa perahu untuk menyeberang ke pulau Ame. Kalau tempat ini adalah wilayah kepulauan, aturannya pasti ada banyak nelayan atau sampan lain yang bisa ditumpangi, kan?

Tapi kalimat itu batal keluar karena sejenak lelaki itu hanya mengamati Gaara lekat-lekat. Tatapan heran tak luntur dari ekspresi di wajahnya yang telah renta. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Nak."

Sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk. "Saya, dan teman-teman saya, terhempas ke pulau ini karena badai kemarin. Sebenarnya kami ingin menuju pulau Ame, namun kendaraan dan barang-barang kami tersapu ombak badai."

"Ah," lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk. "Badai kemarin memang sangat menakutkan. Aku terpaksa libur mencari kayu," kembali ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Gaara. "Lantas di mana kalian menginap?"

Gaara menunjuk ke arah belakang secara acak. "Seorang warga pulau ini berbaik hati memberi kami tumpangan untuk beberapa hari. Namun kami tidak ingin merepotkan dan lebih baik segera ke pulau Ame."

Laki-laki tua itu menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Gaara. Ekspresinya tampak bingung. "Aku tidak ingat di daerah sekitar sana ada rumah penduduk," gumamnya, tampak mengingat-ingat. "Ah, apa aku saja yang sudah pikun?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Orang yang menolong kami tinggal di pondok tengah hutan. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Seketika lelaki tua itu kembali menatap ke Gaara. Tatapan heran tadi kini berbalur dengan ragu dan tidak percaya. "Maaf, apa kau bilang?"

"Uzumaki," ulang Gaara. "Kami tinggal di pondoknya. Tapi kami ingin segera pergi, jadi bisakah Anda memberitahu—"

"Ya… ya..." laki-laki itu menggumam, kedua irisnya yang hitam di lindungan kelopak mata yang keriput, tampak sedikit membesar. Ia menggeleng-geleng pelan dan berjalan mundur. "Sebaiknya begitu, Nak. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sana."

Gaara mengernyit. Mengapa Bapak tersebut tiba-tiba bersikap demikian? Beliau tampak bergetar, langkah mundurnya tertatih, dan ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan seakan-akan Gaara adalah hantu yang muncul di pagi hari yang cerah dan terang.

"Pak—"

"Tak ada yang mendekatinya," bapak tersebut kembali bergumam, tampak terdengar seperti meracau dalam tidur, meski matanya terbuka lebar. "Tak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya."

Semakin heran Gaara merasa, dan semakin tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia ucap atau lakukan. "Tolong jelaskan—"

"Dia berbahaya," cetus lelaki tua itu dengan raut pucat. "Kalian harus segera pergi dari sana. Harus!"

Dan tanpa berucap apa pun lagi, tanpa menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan ucapan dan permintaan tolongnya, lelaki itu berbalik dan segera berlari. Sesekali tampak oleng karena beban kayu yang ia pikul di punggung. Dan Gaara hanya berdiri, terdiam, dan menatap.

Mengapa bapak itu bereaksi demikian?

Mengapa ia lari terbirit-birit seakan-akan ada sesuatu menakutkan yang mengancamnya?

Dan apa maksud semua ucapannya?

"Berbahaya…?" tanpa sadar Gaara bergumam, meski demikian ia tetap tidak mampu menangkap maksud ucapan orang tadi.

Pundak Gaara dipegang dari belakang, dan hampir ia terlonjak karena terkejut jika tidak bisa segera menguasai diri. Ia menoleh, dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Segera dia tepis tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Semua mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Sasuke, menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan samar oleh wajahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia seakan harus menjadi pengasuh pemuda itu? Mencari-cari pemuda itu dan berjalan hingga sejauh ini dari pondok?

"Mencari pertolongan," jawab Gaara singkat, lantas berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju arah pulang.

"Siapa yang kau minta tolong di sini? Terumbu karang?"

"Diamlah."

Sasuke mendengus. Walau keduanya adalah teman, namun tetap saja ia dan Gaara sering kali berselisih atau saling melempar sarkasme terhadap satu sama lain.

"Aku tak bisa diam saja dan menunggu sampan Naruto terisi bahan bakar," jawab Gaara menjelaskan ketika mereka berjalan menuju pondok. "Bagaimanapun kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Ya, tapi ini pulau asing, dan kau baru saja keluyuran sendiri dan membuat cewek-cewek itu kelabakan."

Gaara diam sebentar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku?"

"Ino dan Naruto—terutama."

Gaara tak merespons. Dia berdecih dalam hati. Mana mungkin Sakura memedulikannya, kan? Ada Sasuke di sini.

Dan sesudahnya, perjalanan kembali menuju pondok dihabiskan keduanya dengan keheningan. Tak banyak bahan obrolan, jika pun ada pasti obrolan itu segera mati jika yang mengucapkannya adalah dua pemuda irit kata seperti mereka.

Menatap ke arah hutan yang akan ia lalui dan akan menampakkan pondok Naruto, Gaara tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari orang tua asing yang baru ia temui.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**our notes**

(Z)** Terima kasih ya buat reviewers dan readers yang masih mau nungguin fict ini. Thanks juga buat konkritnya, sangat membantu hehe. Semoga masih mau menunggu chap depan yang akan datang :D **

(Y)** Notes dariku, ini fanfic crime, dan kami ga pilih kasih ama chara. Jadi brace yourself terhadap chara death di sini ;)**

.

.

**thanks to**

**Rasha Boudellaire, Bayangan semu, Anezt, kyucel, Cahya Uchiha, Chacha Rokugatsu, leh uga, yooo. vvv, Beefly Maru Rui, L lawliet22, Jason Voorhees, aalmira, azmirhmadisha, MegumiTwister, undhott.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Zoccshan &amp; Yukeh**


End file.
